1Nv3sT1gAc10n
by vetagiXD
Summary: una compañera de clase cree que ichigo y rukia actúan extraño entonces decide espiarlos con la ayuda de libelu-cams, al cabo de unos dias de investigación se dará cuenta de lo que esconden,ES MI PRIMER FIC! pesimo summary... sean compasivos! por favor
1. nanami hiko

Hii! Bueno este es mi primer fic y como pueden ver es de bleach, yo le agregare algo de ichixruki pero la historia no gira entorno a este, pero ESPERA! Por fa no te vayas es mi primer fic se compasivo conmigo, además quien iva a buscar un fic de pareja de nanami y mizuiro, se realista!, igual tampoco se centra en este xD, es más que todo de aventura, ya verás a lo que me refiero.

La cuenta un personaje del cual ni el nombre me sé, así que decidí ponerle nanami hiko, espero no les moleste.

Como para ubicarlos más y no dejarlos a la deriva es una de las amigas de inoue, callada con pelo largo y negro… creo q tal vez ya sabes cual es… el casó si aun no lo sabes te doy otra característica, lleva siempre un libro en mano, pequeño y normalmente es café. Ya? Creo que con eso sabes quién es. Si no, puedes buscar en el ending 25 (bleach ¬¬) y aparece cerca a tatsuki y chizuru ("la lesbiana"xD).

Ahora empezar!

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA CREACION DE TITE KUBO-SAMA

_Diario de nanami hiko. Registro de octubre 5_

Hola querido diario, hoy llegó una nueva alumna al instituto, su nombre es kuchiki rukia, tiene ese aire de misterio de todos los alumnos que entran en medio del año escolar, ya quiero conocerla más. Parece que conocía a kurosaki-san con anterioridad porque cuando él la vio en el salón se llevó un susto de primera! En mis adentros estaba riendo totalmente pero para conservar mi actitud fría y calculadora me la guarde para el descanso. Kuchiki-san le extendió la mano para presentarse pero me pareció ver algo escrito en la palma, no puede distinguirlo viendo pero tenía que ver con matar a kurosaki-san… de seguro era una broma o eso esperó, después de eso kurosaki trató de actuar como si nada. Cuando llego el descanso me fui con orihime y las demás a un árbol del instituto pasa lo mismo de siempre chizuru acosando a inoue mientras tatsuki la detiene, luego hablan un rato de chicos e inoue acepta que le gusta kurosaki, luego suena el timbre y todos para la clase. Quiero que todo cambié, quiero una aventura de verdad, quiero espiar a alguien pero no a cualquier persona sino a alguien que guarde un gran secreto!. Bueno diario te veo hasta mañana en la noche, es que quiero ver si termino esta novela de vampiros que esta buenísima!

_Días después_

Nanami llega a la clase y se sienta en su respectivo puesto, sigue entretenida en su novela ¬¬

-hola nanami-chan –grita inoue desde el otro lado del salón

-hola inoue …- interrumpí mi concentración para ver a inoue, aunque la novela estaba tan buena, termino de girar la cabeza y quedo muy confundida y preocupada- Porque estas lastimada?

-es que mmm… me caí de las escaleras cuando fui a por un vaso de leche- esa era la mentira que rukia le había metido a la cabeza cuando le borró la memoria, lo que en realidad paso era que el hermano de orihime, vuelto en hollow, la había buscado para llevársela con el- aunque no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

-y te encuentras bien? No te duele nada?

- si estoy bien, después de todo me curo kurosaki-san

- kurosaki ichigo?

-no! Fue su padre, isshin kurosaki? El tiene una pequeña clínica, no sabias?

-aahh creo que se me había olvidado.. jeje

-mmm… y cómo va la novela si es buena?

- siiii! Esta buenísima. Hay un humano que es atacado por un demonio y entonces llega una vampiresa que al quedar gravemente herida no tiene más opción que pasarle los poderes al humano. Después de eso ellos se enamoran pero en este instante están luchando para poder seguir juntos el resto de su vida.

-ohhh, que bonita historia, si no fuera tan perezosa para leer ten seguro que me entretendría un buen rato con ella

-te creo

_Ring!Ring!_-(N/A: fue mi intento de un sonido de timbre de escuela ¬¬)

-bueno… nanami-chan van a empezar las clases así que hasta el descanso

-nos vemos

No puedo concentrarme en la clase de filó esta tan aburrida, mientras busquemos conclusiones acerca de rukia y de la información que puede conseguir de ella "buajaja"

*Mi padre es un oficial de seguridad en karakura con un alto rango, supongo que podre ver algunos videos de las cámaras

*Kuchiki rukia llego hace como 3 días al instituto así que comenzaré a buscar desde los videos de hace 4 días, según su comportamiento deduciré si tiene alguna importancia seguirle la pista

*Tengo que recordar no exagerar en mi último intento por buscar pistas de alguien la pobre akemi-chan quedó traumada… tengo que evitar que sienta mi presencia. Entonces utilizare "cámaras libélulas", asi no podrá sentir mi presencia "buajaja". Nota mental: recuerda guardar la calma.

*Con la herencia que mi abuelito me dejó podre comprar las cámaras y demás instrumentos "jijiji", aahh ya se!(N/A: esa frase me recuerda mucho a la peli de tarzan xD) las cámaras llevaran integrado detectores de calor, sii!

*Mi acoso a kuchiki rukia y kurosaki ichigo será esplendido y me sacara de mis horas de aburrimiento!

_Ring!Ring!...- _Ahh, siempre me quejo de lo mucho que duran las clases pero hoy quería que durará más TT_TT

Cuando me disponía a salir del salón logré escuchar esta conversación

-ichigo quieres acompañarnos a almorzar en la asote?- dice keigo con su bento en mano

-si! Ya voy!

_Pump! –_ se oye a rukia golpeándole con un libro de física en la cabeza poco después de que escuha un pito en su celular

-Pero qué?- alcanzó a musitar ichigo antes de.. _pump!_.. y ahora un ichigo inconsciente ya sé en el suelo

- ooohh kurosaki-san, te has lastimado? Voy a llevarte a la enfermería- dijó rukia "acaso puede fingir mas"- me dije a mi misma

- te ayudamos- dijeron keigo y mizuiro al unisonó

- aahh no hay necesidad, yo me las puedo arreglar sola

_Y sale rukia corriendo por el pasillo_

-amm… ni modo, ichigo sabe arreglárselas- dijo mizuiro sin despegar sus ojos del celular

-ojala tuviera la mitad de suerte que tiene el con las chicas

- sigue soñando asano–san

-por favor! LAMAME POR MI NOMBRE!-"jajajaja creo que ese grito lo escucharon hasta en la entrada del instituto"

*lo de rukia me sigue preocupando, porque golpeo a ichigo para luego llevárselo a la enfermería, para mi es lógico que no fueron para allá, hoy revisaré las cámaras de las calles y tratare de comprar las libelu-cams lo más rápido posible. Que bueno que hoy es sábado y solo hay clase hasta el medio día , sii!. Tengo todo el fin de semana para encargarme de esto "buajaja", creo que mi inner sale mucho a la luz xD

_Y ahora si a comer_…

-hola chicas, siento la tardanza fui a la biblioteca a entregar el libro

-ammm que bien! Ya nos estábamos preocupando

-como logras leer tan rápidamente? Si pudiera leer la mitad de rápido que tu no tendría que matarme con los libros del instituto- dijo tatsuki, a quien se le da muy mal la clase de lengua japonesa xD

-con el tiempo se aprende, pero no creas que yo no me mató en esa clase, me cuesta mucho ganar lectura comprensiva!- dije mientras recordaba mis notas de los exámenes pasados

-uhhh! Si, me acuerdo que te fue pésimo

-no tenías que recordármelo chizuru-aunque lo recordé hace como 2 segundos xD-y que trajeron de comer?

-mmm… yo traje unos maricos mezclados con judo de uva y limón… lo prepare yo misma!-dijo inoue

- ahhh suena interesante- ahqq! que bueno que aun no tengo nada en el estomago para vomitar!

-Si! Muy interesante- dijeron todas al unisonó

-definitivamente esa grasa se va directo a los pechos-dijo tatsuki

Todas asentimos "si definitivamente es así"

-si yo comiera algo como eso todos lo días estaría gorda, llena de barros y espinillas, y definitivamente viviría con dolor de estomago

-hola chicas!-dijo una chizuru bien animada "aunque pienso que el chicas se refería a los pechos de inoue y no a nosotras"

-ni te le acerques!-dijo tatsuki cuando vio que chizuru estaba a punto de saltar en dirección a la peli-naranja

-pero…

_Ring!Ring!_- "bueno no se paso muy rápido que digamos"

"nooooo! Ahora que me acuerdo sigue la clase de…en realidad no sé"

-que nos toca orihime-chan

-mmmm…creo que… algebra, no estoy segura, tu sabes que nos toca tatsuki-chan?

-historia-dijo tatsuki mientras hacía memoria del horario

-si!-"no se porque me encanta tanto la historia, y si no fuera por el profesor! Podría agradarme más!"

_Y legando al salón…_

-Hola chicos-dijo el profesor, que por cierto es calvo y tiene apox. 65 años!-hoy hablaremos sobre…-blablabla fue todo lo que mi cerebro alcanzo a captar antes de sumergirme en mis pensamientos

_Una hora mas tarde_

_Ring!Ring!-"_por fin! Casi no acaba"

-ya debería jubilarse no crees, tatsuki-chan

-si tiene como 70 años! Mínimo es que no quiere darnos ese gusto!

-bueno chao tengo que ir a una tienda, hasta el lunes-dije mientras comencé a correr en dirección a la parada de autobús más cercana

-hasta el lunes!-dijo tatsuki con mucho esfuerzo para que yo pudiera escucharla

Corrí y corrí tratando de coger el ultimo autobús de las 12 en dirección a una de las sucursales secundarias de una tienda de confianza. "lo alcancé" me dije a mi misma en cuanto atine a subirme a un bus, me senté en el primer puesto que vi para poder reponerme de esa corrida. Lo curioso solo hasta 15 minutos después pude darme cuenta que iba en dirección contraria! "nooo!"

Tuve que bajarme en la siguiente estación y esperar a que pasara el siguiente autobús!"que molestia". Cuando por fin se digno a llegar era la 1:15, me toco esperar sentada un buen rato!.Me subí y me asegure de que fuera el correcto.

Y…logre llegar al sito, "créanme casi hago una fiesta, wii!". Me dispuse a entrar en la tienda de un conocido de mi padre, se llama "tecnología nanasaki", el dueño tiene una hija un poco mayor que yo, nanasaki hikari, es toda un genio en computación!. Va a un instituto cercano al mío y somos muy amigas, va de visita a mi casa dos o tres veces por semana. Supongo que le pediré ayuda para programar las libelu-cams. "buajaja"

_Ya en tecnología nanasaki_

-hola nanasaki-san, como ha estado?

-bien el negocio va de maravilla, ve cuantos clientes hay?

-si últimamente hay mucha clientela, supongo que de aquí a diciembre vendrán aun mas

-y como ha estado usted? A qué viene su visita?

-vengo a buscar unas cámaras de vigilancia, preferiblemente en forma de libélula-dije mientras observaba todos los objetos de la tienda

-son para sus investigaciones?

-si, el otro día llego una nueva alumna, quiero saber que oculta, se encuentra hikari?

-si esta en el segundo piso, pero volviendo al tema oyó la noticia de akemi-chan?

-no, Qué le pasó?

-pues es que hace como 3 dias en el periódico estaba hubo una primicia sobre que akemi se escapo del hospital psiquiátrico mientras gritaba-ahhh! No quiero más inyecciones y medicamentos con sabor a mi***, les digo la verdad ¡alguien me persiguió día y noche sin descanso y anotando cada cosa que hacia!¡no estoy loca y no sufro de paranoia!- y después se largo sin rumbo alguno, al parecer no la han podido atrapar.

- ahh.. es una pena, no creí que le fuera a afectar tanto-"tal vez exagere, un poquitin"

-solo no exagere tanto esta vez, igual siempre es divertido ver su trabajo

-no creo que pase esta vez, para eso son las libelu-cams "daaa…", además si siente que la observan pues ni modo yo estaré comiendo palomitas del otro lado de la pantalla "buajaja", pero ella tiene el aura de misterio aun mas poderosa que la de akemi, supongo que también a de tener un alma fuerte y resistible, la de akemi se desquebrajó muy fácilmente.

-en serio solo no exagere! , ahh ya te llamo a hikari-chan, puedes esperar un momento?-dijo el señor nanasaki mientras se disponía a subir al segundo piso

-si claro no hay problema-dije mientras pensaba en lo severamente divertido que será espiar a kuchiki

Alcanze a percibir la voz de nanasaki-san-hikari-chan! Te necesita hiko-san, sal de una vez del computador- como que no le agrada mucho la afición de hikari a las computadoras ¬¬, pero a mi si porque me servirá "buajaja" por fin esa afición por la que le reclame tantos años nos servirá para la diversión "sii!", necesito hacer algo pronto para dejar mi desesperación!

Al cabo de 5 minutos hikari se digno a bajar "ehh! Casi que no!", al parecer la han obligado a dejar la compu o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

-aquí te traigo a hikari-chan, hiko-san, emm… ya me encargo de lo de las libelu-cams, ¿quieres agregarles algo en especial?- dijo nanasaki-san mientras cogía una libreta para anotar mis peticiones.

-mmm.. que te parece sensores de calor? Y tal vez unos rastreadores para no perderles las pista?-"buajaja"

-ohhh! Muy buena idea, me parece que este espionaje dará muchos frutos-dijo el susodicho mientras me guiñaba un ojo-y… que numero de libelu-cams quieres?

-supongo que con cuatro bastara, para ichigo, rukia, una para entretenimiento privado, y otra si la situación lo demanda- dije mientras me sonrojaba por lo del entretenimiento privado "va a ser muy divertida esa parte, buajaja"

-mmm.. , bueno no dudes en que para mañana estarán listas!- dijo mientras se acercaba a tanamachi, el encargado de zona de producción, para que terminara las lubelu-cams lo mas raido posible, pues yo les había encargado unas mini cámaras para mi próxima investigación hace unos meses atrás, ahora solo le falta disfrazarlas de libélulas e incorporar las adicciones.

Cuando nanasaki-san termino de explicarle tanamachi me hizo una señal de victoria indicándome que no demoraría mucho en terminar la historia.

_Y recordando que hikari estaba enfrente mío…_

-ahiii! Gomene hikari, como que me entretuve un poco… jeje

-bueno no importa, ahora suéltalo todo!

-sobre qué?

-sobre qué será? Lógico…-y como yo seguía sin captar pues tenía una cara de severa idiota-sobre lo del espionaje-hasta que lo que capté "lenta tenía que ser"

-amm eso… pues es que últimamente llego una nueva estudiante a mi curso, su nombre es kuchiki rukia…-fui interrumpida por un grito de sorpresa proveniente de hikari y que alarmo a todos los del almacén

-eto… hikari es mejor si hablamos en tu cuarto, haber si así no espantas clientes!- dije un poco enojada ya que alguien! Me había dejado solo un poquiticooo(N/A:notese el sarcasmo) aturdida

-aa.. ok- y asi subimos las escaleras

_Ya en su cuarto…_

-y por qué gritaste?

-porque dijiste kuchiki

y con cara de confundida pregunte- y eso que tiene que ver?

-no sabes quienes son los kuchiki-como noto mi cara de confundida añadió- pues es que se dice que hace tiempo un señor, ya de edad, llamado kuchiki ginrei fue a Rusia, al parecer a resolver asuntos políticos, era un hombre muy misterioso del que nunca se había escuchado hablar, entonces el hizo algo asi de donar una gran cantidad de dinero al mundo entero y después desapareció sin más, tenía una bufanda alrededor del cuello y su pelo, barba y bigote eran blancos.

-si hikari te entiendo es importante pero, no tenias porque gritar!-dije aun afectada en una pequeña parte de mi oído "jajaja… a mi no me afecta, solo a ti"

-no se supongo que se me escapo, es que se me vino el recuerdo de una apenas dijiste kuchiki

-y donde escuchaste eso?

-en internet y no lo escuche, lo leí- dijo con una cara como de ósea

-hay hikari, me inspiras tanto pesar, era solo un decir- desde ese momento su cara paso a una de decepción, no iba a quedarme en ridículo xD- y a t-odo esto ese cuento es muy extraño, pero pues no estoy segura si tenga que ver con rukia, creo haber escuchado del tan ginrei antes pero al parecer en físico no se parecen nada.

-pues solo te digo lo que escuche… y cuéntame mas! No me dejes a medias

-si no vuelves a gritar!

-ok, de ahora en adelante cierro el pico-"por fin"

-bueno, entonces llego un alumna llamada kuchiki rukia que al parecer ya conocía a kurosaki-san pero él como que le dio más miedo que sorpresa y felicidad al verla ahí, al parecer hay gato encerrado. Días después rukia le pego con un libro de física, te acuerdas? El de 800 páginas del que me queje el otro día-hikari asintió con la cabeza "al parecer era en serio lo de cerrar el pico"-entonces fingió llevárselo a la enfermería, eh ahí la necesidad de las libelu-cams, para poder seguirla a todos lados, simplemente le pongo un rastreador a rukia y la libélula la seguirá a una distancia de 2 metros-"buajaja, soy una genio"-,luego simplemente desaparecieron en la ultima hora, estoy segura que lograremos extraer algo de este espionaje

-mmm… suena muy interesante! Te ayudare con gusto nanami!-dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado dibujada en su rostro aunque tenía un pequeño toco de maldad y de la pura xD

-bueno hikari me tengo que ir pues está comenzando a anochecer además tengo que acondicionar la sala estudio de mi casa para poder organizar los monitores de las cámaras y algunas cosas más, chao

-chao nanami, pero si quieres te ayudo?

-no es necesario además eso lo termino tarde y no quiero que te regreses sola a casa

-entonces te acompaño a la estación- dijo con una cara como de soy una madre protectora

-eso si no lo impediré, gracias, entonces en marcha!

_En la estación…_

-hikari!ya viene el bus! Así que mata ne

-mata ne nanami-chan

-omm… es mejor un mata ashita porque mañana vendré a recoger las libelu-cams, no puedo esperar, creo que no dormiré de la emoción-"wii!"

-chao nanami yo también ya quiero espiar a kuchiki rukia y kurosaki ichigo

El autobús se cerró y me fui en dirección a casa

_Y llegue…_ (N/A:aquí las clases y paseos en autobús pasan volando)

Me dispongo a abrir la puerta y me doy cuenta que no traigo las llaves, bueno igual siempre hay una copia bajo la alfombra

_Click! –_mi intento de sonido ¬¬

-hola oka-chan, donde estas?- dije mientras dejaba mi maleta en la sala de estar

Pero solo puede atinar a escuchar la balada creada por el viento y los árboles

-mama?

-ahh! Hola nanami-chan es que me había entrado sueño… lo siento mucho

-amm…bueno mama me pondré a organizar el estudio para la investigación-"wii!"-mmm… primero vamos al estudio

-y eso… que piensas organizarlo… conseguiste a alguien más para vigilar?

-si, pero esta vez estoy segura de que en serio tiene algo escondido- lo dije mientras expresaba mucha seguridad en mi rostro asi que mi madre asintió y me declaro una gran sonrisa que expresa un te apoyo-bueno con permiso necesito organizar algunas cosas

_Y llegando…_

-listo-dije mientras entraba a una habitación oscuras y con alrededor de 5 monitores en el fondo del cuarto-mmm… esta algo empolvado, no había venido a este cuarto desde el espionaje de akemi-chan-(N/A:akemi aparecerá muchas veces, es solo para joder a una amiga xD)- entonces vamos a por la escoba-"wii =D, alguien llamada nanami parece estar muy feliz"

-volví-(N/A: habla de forma extraña, pero creo que ustedes entenderán)-ahora si a limpiar…limpia, limpia, limpia, wiii!...listo!

-ahora acomodemos cada monitos… _hum!... _pesa mucho…va uno…y ya van 5. La tarea de los monitores esta completa, ahora a conectar cada uno… _ahh! _Muchos cables, haber este va aquí y este por aquí y misión completada…-"xD"-ahora a mi cuarto y a dormir!

_Ya en mi cuarto…_

-mmm… tengo mucho sueño, pero primero a escribir en mi diario todo lo que me ha pasado hoy!el dia estuvo muy bueno en especial por algo!, lo cual no puedo nombrar porque-abro mi closet y de ahí sale… mi lindo y adorado hermano!*nótese el sarcasmo-hay una pequeña sorpresa aquí metida que por suerte no sabe la localización de mi diario-"xD"

-ahhh!-trato de ahogar el grito pero no lo logro y solo salió corriendo de mi cuarto

-asi esta mejor-definitivamente estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma-donde había dejado mi diario?... a si! Ya me acorde!-no digo el sitio pues por aquí hay gente que quiere encontrarlo a toda costa y avergonzarme con él, con esto hago gran inferencia en mi hermano!-ahora a escribir.

_Diario de nanami hiko registro de octubre 7_

_Hola diario, hoy me pasaron cosas increíbles!_

Pude deducir un poco que kuchiki-san tiene algo escondido, de eso estoy totalmente segura, también fui en busca de las libelu-cams y las encargue a nanasaki-san, dice que para mañana estarán listas. Pero lo que me preocupa es que nanasaki-san me comunico que akemi-chan se voló del hospital siquiátrico, ojala no venga en busca mía porque puede ocasionarme problemas en cuento a la indagación sobre la entidad de kuchiki rukia, si ya sé que exagere pero ahh! quien la manda a ser así! Ella no tenia porque enloquecer igual lo único que escondía era que le gustaba tomar fotos de todo mundo, con decir que de orihime tenía como 100, supongo que era porque a las dos les gustaban las comidas "exóticas", también infiero que se volvió tan paranoica porque sintió que yo tal vez le estaba tomando fotos con obsesión así como ella le tomaba a todos, incluyéndome!. Bueno… no te eh contado lo más importante!... hoy pude acercarme un poquito a mizuiro -kun! Definitivamente en estos días me definiré a hablarle! tenlo por seguro diario mío…lo lograre! Ahh! Y sabes hoy le encargue específicamente 4 libelu-cams y una de ellas es para poder espiar a mi lindo mizuiro-kun!. Hasta mañana en la noche.

-mmmm… que sueño!, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

_Nanami se acostó en su cama y se puso a dormir, no sin antes desear que pudiera soñar con mizuiro_

y… como les pareció

Acepto comentarios, criticas, sugerencias lo que sea!

Dejen reviews!

mmm… si el personaje en la serie no parece tan animado pero pues si no le ponía un poco de sentido común que caso tenia xD. Notese que cuando nanami-chan usa "" es porque es un pensamiento de ella, más que todo suele ser de su Inner, el cual aparece de a poco. Ya verán lo que pasa! Sé que no es muy buena pero-"ah, yo si se bajarme mi autoestima, no?"-solo pues si les pareció mala ya saben que acepto criticas y si son constructivas mucho mejor!


	2. comienzo

Hi! Bueno siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero sinceramente me dio mucha pereza! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no es por despreciar ni nada pero es que ver anime y leer libros supera esto! A que no?. Además tenía que hacer una crónica! Igual ya salí a vacaciones y estoy feliz!. Tratare de actualizar cada 2 semanas y si me viene la inspiración cada menos pero igual no creo que sea así. Muchas gracias a los reviews que eh recibido, pero no me ah leído mucha gente, waa! Pero igual esto lo escribo para satisfacerme a mi misma y expander mi imaginación xD además siempre eh querido hacer lo que va a hacer nanami hiko, díganme vigilar a alguien sería muy vacano y más si esa persona tiene algo verdaderamente escondido, wii!

Otra cosa en el 302 de bleach apareció el apellido de nanami hiko, pues como dije antes el nombre es inventado entonces quería pregunta si ustedes quieren que le cambie el nombre nanami hiko a nanami kunieda? Espero su opinión pues para mi suena mejor con hiko pero para mí ustedes deciden! Ya se acerca el 2011 y no creo subir más este año xD, así que feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Me encontraba soñando con mi adorado mizuiro-kun tal y como había deseado, el estaba justo en frente mío, me había citado en la azotea a las 12, la hora de la cita se acercaba, me dirigía a la azotea, abrí la puerta y pude ver a mizuiro-kun, me invito a pasar y yo me acerque tímidamente tenía un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, y comenzó a decir "su…".

-nanami-chan , levántate!

-mmm… - "¡quien es!, estaba hermoso mi sueño!waaa!"

-nanami-chan- era la voz de mi madre, para que querrá levantarme a las 8 am!

-son las 8! Déjame dormir!

-pero ah venido nanasaki-chan- la voy a matar! A quien se le ocurre venir a esta hora!. Si tan solo mi sueño hubiera durado 5 minutos más, aunque por mí que si sigue así que dure por toda mi existencia "kawai!". Tal vez el iba a pronunciar me gustas hiko-chan, quieres salir conmigo?, Hubiera sido tan pero tan hermoso, como lo quiero "factor moe!".

-ya va! Dile a hikari que espere 5 minutos!- en mi tono de voz se denotaba el enojo producido porque me despertasen, es tan frustrante!

-ok

"ammm…" me levanto de la cama y estiro los brazos hacia el frente, luego doblo el cuello y abro la ventana, antes de salir de mi cuarto saludo en forma militar a una ilustración de un libro de vampiros que me leí hace tiempo en el que hay un general, que es vampiro, y se enamora de su teniente, cuando le declara su amor la convierte en vampiro, pero al cabo de una semana comienzan a haber asesinatos en serie por la región, el descubre que la culpable había sido la teniente, y ya que la sociedad de vampiros (N/A: xD) dijo que debían matar a la teniente el se ofreció a matarla para luego suicidarse, una muy bonita historia que me cautivo en el alma, ojala en la vida pasara así, no?, te enamoras y así de fácil tu amor es correspondido, aquí no pasa igual aunque si me pasara con mizuiro-kun seria tan feliz "factor moe al máximo!". Voy al baño y me cepillo los dientes, luego vuelvo a mi cuarto y decido ponerme un blusa café con una mariposa y un jean azul. Comienzo a bajar las escaleras y en cada escalón me arrepiento de no haber podido dormir un poco mas y me comienzo a imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado después, así mi cara se vuelve como la de una pervertida "xD", cuando me doy cuenta de la cara que llevo ya eh bajado y mi madre y hikari me miran de una forma tan extraña como trantando de hacerse la imagen sobre lo que pudiera estar pensando, me dirijo hacia hikari, que se encuentra en la sala de mi casa donde hay 2 muebles de cuero negro situados uno en frente del otro con una pequeña mesa en medio, me siento en el contrario al que se ah situado hikari y la miro un poco molesta.

-hola hikari, a que se debe tu visita a estas horas de la mañana?- siento como sobresale una venita en mi frente, de lo molesta que estoy, mientras pronuncio dicha frase

-pues… traje las libelu-cams!- "que!" no lo puedo creer ahora si puedo relajarme esa camarita me servirá mucho!

-sii!, creí que estarían listas para la tarde, porque tan temprano?

-pues mi papá dijo que te había visto tan entusiasmada que no quería hacerte esperar por ellas, así que como el modelo preliminar ya estaba listo se puso a trabajar hasta tarde y logro terminarlas hoy en la mañana, dice que le agrego todo lo que dijiste

- ahh, ok dile a nanasaki-san que muchas gracias, que lindo por trasnocharse para que pudiera comenzar con mi "invetigacion"!

- si quieres te ayudo a instalarlas- dijo hikari pues como ellas es tan experta en tecnología, digna hija de dueño de tiendas así, me puede ayudar fácilmente, la admiro mucho ella se destaca en algo útil, yo en cambio soy alguien promedio en lo que más me destaco es que me eh leído muchas historias de vampiros y podría decirse que se casi todo lo que ah creído o inventado la raza humana sobre ellos.

- muchas gracias, hikari-chan, definitivamente necesitare mucha ayuda

-jaja, no lo dudo, si no fuera por mi te enredarías en esos cables

-oye, no soy tan mala con esto , no soy experta pero tan poco desactualizada

-ok, gomene, vamos pues al estudio

_y ya en ese cuarto oscuro en el realizo mis investigaciones…_

-hikari!

-si?

-donde va el cable VH1T3

-mmm… en la entrada VR4Y5 del televisor 3

-ok… y el cable SX8K1, tienen nombre tan extraños!

-jeje… en la entrada DQ6G2 del televisor 1

.

.

.

-uff!. Ya terminamos!

- si por fin!-dije yo con una severa cara de cansancion

-espera y ese cable que tienes?

-mmm… cual?

- el que se pego a tu zapato… jaja

-ahh!... haber dice… RT1Q9

-qquuee!

-que pasa?

-antes y nos dimos cuenta, fiuff!, si no nada hubiera funcionado y se hubiera quemado cada uno de los cables

-porque?

-creo que tiene que ver con que actúa como regulador

-ahh, bueno tu eres la que entiende de eso no yo, y ya con esto funcionan las libelu-cams? Estoy tan emocionada!

-solo falta sincronizarlas, mira coge una- me dirijo hacia donde se encuentras las 4 libelu-cams "me encanta repetir ese nombre!" y cojo una, son como una libélula y la cámara es casi imperceptible, se encuentra en los ojos y es tan chiquita, tiene sus 4 alas y todo parece ser perfecto en ella, creo que los rastreadores los tiene en el dorso.

-y ahora?

-ábrele la compuerta del dorso y veras un botón rojo y deberás presionarlo al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago con el del monitor 1-upps!, me equivoque!

-ok

_Pip! Cámara 1 sincronizada_

-listo, ahora con la otra

_Pip! Cámara 2 sincronizada_

_-la otra_

_Pip! Cámara 3 sincronizada_

-y la ultima

_Pip! Cámara 4 sincronizada_

-ya están todas sincronizadas, nanami, ahora podras ver lo que cada una graba las 24 horas del día, como sabrás esto queda grabado, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo viendo en este frio estudio

-ok, muchas gracias hikari, entonces que te parece si vamos a almorzar?- dije poco después de que mi estomago gruñera pues me había saltado el desayuno por ponerme en estas

-ok vamos

_En el comedor…_

-aquí tienen niñas, me ah quedado delicioso espero lo disfruten- dijo mi mamá mientras se quitaba el delantal y se sentaba con nosotras

-itadakimasu!-dijimos las tres al unisonó y digo tres pues mi hermano y mi papá se fueron a "hacer ejercicio" a un parque cercano

-mamá! Esta delicioso!, muchas gracias- dije pues era mi comida favorita, arroz con camarones, además mi mama no la cocinaba hace mucho, un mes.

-de nada hija, y a ti te ha gustado nanasaki-san?

-si! Muchas gracias hiko-san, a mí también me encanta el arroz con camarones.

_y cuando terminamos de comer…_

-hikari-chan, comenzamos a vigilar?

-si!, quiero saber quién es kuchiki rukia, pero recuerda que primero hay que ingeniárnoslas para ponerle el transmisor, así que hay que ir en busca de ella, kurosaki ichigo y para quien es la otra cámara?

-mmm… tranquila yo luego me encargo de eso- si le digo que es para mizuiro-kun me va a molestar con eso toda la vida y toda karakura lo sabra!

-ok, indago que es el chico que te gusta, te conozco lo suficientemente bien- mie*** envidio tu ingenio hikari

-qué va!-dije mientras una pequeña gota resbala por mi sien-, yo… solo… quiero… vigilar a un señor que maneja un tienda muy extraña, creo que se llama… como era? Uragara-san o algo asi-(N/A: solo eso se me ocurrió como cambio)

-claroooo… te creo nanami-(N/A: notese el sarcasmo)- dale dime quién es?

-quien es qué?-trato de hacerme la estúpida

-quien te gusta?

-nadie… - y hikari comenzó a mirarme con cara de perrito, a esa es irresistible negársele- tch!... no te puedo ocultar nada!...solo te digo que no lo conoces!

-entonces con mayor razón dime el nombre!

-no!

-si!- se que si se lo digo lo buscara hasta encontrarlo… rápido piensa rápido

-hasekura kohei-kun-(N/A: si, el personaje es de akai yakusoku)- pero no es del instituto es el amigo del primo de una amiga y nos conocimos en su fiesta de quince

-mmm… el facebook servirá de algo!

-noo!- aunque ahora que lo pienso a mizuiro-kun no lo eh agregado, hoy en la noche lo buscare "wii!, arigatou hikari-chan" aunque nunca le dire que me ayudo

- porque? Acaso es un antisocial!

-mm… un poco… no tiene facebook… sus padres piensan que son redes dañinas para los adolescentes porque los distraen de los estudios

-ok, no lo buscare- fiuff!, por poco y agrega a un desconocido- mmm… y sabes donde esta kuchiki-san?

-nooo,… no había caído en cuenta de ese detalle, entonces busquemos a kurosaki-san, vive aquí cerca

-ok vamos nanami-chan

_Y cuando nos encontrábamos en frente de la clínica kurosaki…_

-mmm… nanami-chan, como nos infiltraremos?

- eto… que te parece si timbramos, a la casa, y decimos que kurosaki ichigo nos debe algo, su padre no dudara en llamarlo y sacarlo de ahí a patadas, luego tú o yo le poneos el rastreador en la espalda y fin del cuento.

-suena bien- dijo hikari mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de ichigo, poco después salió kurosaki Karin y le dijimos las excusa, para mi mala suerte parecía no creernos pero de todas formas llamo a kurosaki ichigo. Cuando ichigo-san salió ninguna supo que decir así que decidí decirle que él le gustaba a hikari-chan, ella me miro enfurecida y yo le respondí con una cara de gomene. Creí que con eso ichigo-san reaccionaria pero se sorprendió levemente, es tan raro!, no sé como le gusta a orihime-chan, aunque también ha de tener su lado bueno como mi lindo mizuiro-kun, pero la diferencia es que él es perfecto "kawaii!". Como nos vi en aprietos lo voltee bruscamente de forma que ichigo-san nos diera la espalda y con un idioma que inventamos cuando éramos pequeñas le comunique a hikari que besara el cuello de kurosaki-san mientras le ponía el rastreador. Al entenderlo se puso roja como un tomate, aun así ella lo sujeto y le besó el cuello, pienso que a hikari-chan le gusto mucho su aroma o algo así porque se quedo más de lo necesario en el cuello de ichigo. Casi se me sale la risa cuando vi a ichigo-san estremecerse porque le habían besado el cuello, además gracias a el descubrí un nuevo tono de rojo xD. Hikari le puso el rastreador e inmediatamente ichigo-san nos dijo locas y nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

Solte una pequeña risa pero hikari me miro con cara de que te pasa porque me hiciste hacer eso. Entonces comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa de ichigo y giramos en la esquina (N/A: si recuerdan bien desde esa esquina se puede ver la ventana del cuarto de ichigo) iba a comenzar a molestar a hikari con lo de quedarse tanto rato pero comencé a escuchar a ichigo quejarse con alguien sobre lo que paso, la conversación iba a así:

-ichigo, que te pasa por que vienes tan rojo?- esa era rukia?, que hace ahí? Qué relación tienen estos dos? Comencé a preguntarme mientras seguía escuchando

-no te incumbe! Tsk hiko me las pagara!- buajaja!

-bueno da igual!. Oye kon pásame la crayola negra

-toma aquí tienes! Y para que lo necesitas?- quien coño es kon? La voz suena como de un niño pero es distinto

-estás haciendo esos dibujos extraños! No sé ni para que te esfuerzas igual quedan feos! Jaja- que cruel!. ahora escucho un "bang!", es mi impresión o eso fue un libro de más de 500 páginas!- no les digas feos! Chappy es muy tierno!- dijo rukia.

-oye, hikari quedémonos un rato por aquí, quiero vigilar cuando se va a ir kuchiki-san

_Pero y 2 horas después (7:30 pm)…_

_**-**_tsk! No piensa salir!- me dijo una hikari ya cansada de esperar a que saliera la susodicha

-qué tipo de relación tiene? Y orihime-chan? Yo creí que a él le gustaba! Aunque no hacen mala pareja pero siento que traiciono a mi amiga! (N/A: téngase en cuenta nanami y yo somos fieles creyentes del ichiruki y queremos matar a orihime, bueno ella no pero yo sí y riza me apoya)

-lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir mi padre me regañara de quedarme más tiempo- waa! Ahí se va mi diversión pues si hikari se va yo tengo que regresar también!

-ok, te acompaño a la estación de trenes!- dije mientras me resignaba a seguir mi experimento mañana en el instituto

**-XX-**

_Diario de nanami hiko. Registro octubre 8_

Wii! Mañana es lunes! Hoy hikari y yo le pusimos el rastreador a ichigo. Que por cierto se pego un gran susto *se tira al suelo y ríe a carcajadas*- buajaja!- el rastreador ese tengo entendido que de algún u otro modo sigue siempre al alma y no al cuerpo, no tengo la menor idea cómo pero lo hace (N/A: si no pongo algo así la cámara nunca lo seguiría si sale de su cuerpo TwT). Mañana vere a mizuiro-kun y de algún u otro modo le pondré el localizador. Tengo sueño y me da pereza escribir mas así que nos vemos dentro de unos días o mañana xD.

* * *

Por fin! Ya me había cansado de escribir! Y es que sinceramente pienso que mi historia es un asco!. No me cabe duda estoy en depresión absoluta y eso que lo estoy escribiendo en navidad. Hace dos minutos estaba re-feliz ahora no!

Me agrada la trama de mi historia pero sé que no se escribirla bien! Soy un asco como escritora además no soy constante y un capi se los puedo traer una semana después como 3 meses. Pero como también quiero saber que puede llegar a pasar por mi mente la voy a seguir y si para el capi 5 no me agrada les pediré que por favor me digan si la sigo o no. nippa!

Bueno hasta pronto

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Y pues el capi lo pensaba subir antes pero no tuve tiempo asi que también feliz navidad!


End file.
